What if?
by Taylorama
Summary: What if Peggy *had* gotten hit by that cab on "Love's Divine"? I'm introducing some new original and un-original characters. Crossovers with Heroes and The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was watching an episode of Once and Again, and I wondered, "What would have happened if Peggy had gotten hit by that cab?" I did some thinking, and this is what came out. BTW, I do not own ANYONE that is on the show, only the people from my weird little brain P.S. Crossovers with 'Heroes' and 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'

"What If?"

It was as normal a night as any. Peggy was walking to her car when suddenly, a taxi whipped out of nowhere, and then…….

Declan's office phone rang. He studied it carefully while sitting with Miranda.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Miranda asked Declan.

"It's a weird time for my phone to be ringing, don't you think?" Declan replied.

"It's probably just Nadine reminding you about your ortho appointment tomorrow," Miranda said

"We have an ortho appointment tomorrow?" Declan asked with one eyebrow raised.

"For God's sake, just answer your phone!" Miranda said while lifting the receiver.

"Hello?" Declan said into the phone.

"Declan? This is Nurse Miller," the nurse told him, "There seems to have been an accident involving Peggy."

"An accident? What happened?"

"Peggy was hit by a cab going 180."

"Oh, my God, I'll be there right away."

He hung up the phone and relayed the conversation to Miranda. She then grabbed her cell phone and called Nadine, Aleeta, Jen, and Rand to let them know what had happened, and they said that they would be there ASAP.

When Declan got to the hospital, he borrowed Miranda's cell phone to call Emma.

"Hello?" Emma said in a tired voice.

"Emma, sorry to wake-"

"Declan? I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Peggy got hit by a cab."

"Oh, my God, tell me she's gonna be okay."

Declan sighed. "It doesn't look so good. They just took her in for emergency surgery."

"I'll be right over."

A few minutes later, Emma walked into the waiting room, followed by Nadine, Rand, Aleeta, then Jen, who ran in after using the nurse's station's computer to Google 'surgery'. "Just trying to get all the possible outcomes," was her explanation.

"And next time you're on there, go search 'the meaning of life' on Wikipedia," replied Nadine.

"Really? Okay!" said Jen as she rushed over to Nadine's laptop.

Just after Jen left for Nadine's laptop, Nadine's half-sister, Claire, close friends, Geoffrey, Hiro, Ando, Preeth, Lars, Colton, Harris, and Kelly (the last five go to school with the others), uncle and aunt, Phillip and Vivian, and cousins, Ashley,. Carlton, and Hilary arrived. "How's she doing?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, has she croaked yet?" added Hilary, which got a sharp elbow jab from Ashley.

"We don't know anything other than she's in emergency surgery," Miranda said.

"How's Declan taking it?" asked Carlton, "Because if I were him, I would recommend taking legal action, incase-", being cut off from an upside smack on the head from Phillip.

"Shut up, Carlton," Everyone else said.

Meanwhile, Declan was sitting in a waiting room not too far from the action, wondering about all of the possible outcomes that this surgery could result in. What if she-? No. He couldn't think like that. He had to stay positive; strong for Peggy. Emma, sensing his sorrow, sat down next to him, and squeezed his hand.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay."

"No, you're not."

"I'm scared, Emma. I can't imagine what she went through when her husband was in the same place she is now." He looked at her with shining eyes. "I just-I just want her to be okay."

"I know." It was then that she realized that his eyes were filled with tears.

Over where the others sat, a man in his late fifties to early sixties strolled over to the group.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked Nadine.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for people waiting for Peggy Fowler."

"You're looking at them. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm her father."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't think anyone's reading this story, but I just want to write something. See disclaimer on chapter one.

"Excuse me?" Nadine replied

Before he could reply, Nadine grabbed Kelly, and asked her if she can see him.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, at least you're not dead," Nadine replied

(A/N: Okay, it might be helpful to anyone who's reading to know that Nadine is a mediator-aka: a person who can see and talk to the dead as if they are real people. She is also able to self heal like her half sister (I know this disproves anything _Heroes_ related, but play along), thus making her part of the group of heroes.)

"Wait," Preeth said, "You're not dead!"

"What do you mean-"Ashley began, "Oh, my God."

Suddenly everyone realized what was going on (except for Declan, Miranda, and Emma), and gave a blood-curdling scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Declan said, startled.

Nadine ran towards Declan, and whispered to him, "_That's_ Peggy's father."

"But isn't he-?" Miranda started, but then realized everyone's point.

"Can't you ask one of your ghost friends?" Geoffrey suggested, "Maybe they will know something."

"Great idea," Emma said, a little confused.

(A/N: Alright, I really have to stop leaving you all in the dark here. Emma is the only one who doesn't know about Nadine. The last secret that I should reveal is that Adam (yes, Peggy's late husband) is a ghost that happens to stick around for no good reason (If you want an example, read the _Mediator _books), but he hasn't crossed over into the other side (and if you watch _Ghost Whisperer_, you know that they can't cross over until they finish what they started.)

In a minute, Adam walked over to Nadine and the others.

"God, you're fast," Nadine whispered. The majority of the people around her know, but she doesn't want to look weird.

"I'm working on my timing," he responded, "How'd I do?"

"Could have done better," Nadine replied, "Well?"

"Well what?" Adam said.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?" Nadine responded.

"I've been raised to not spy," Adam tried to give Nadine the evil eye, but utterly failed.

"Okay, Peggy's dad is supposedly still alive," Nadine started, "But we don't know for sure. Now this is where you come in."

"I do?" Adam asked.

"Yup. I believe you owe me a few favors over the years. Here's a good time to make up for one of them."

"It is?"

"Uh-huh. I need you to start a little request down the ghost pipeline, if you will. Ask if Martin Henderson is dead or alive."

"Fine, but you owe me."

Nadine turned towards Hiro and Claire.

"We will know soon enough," Nadine said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I wonder what will happen if he is actually alive," Hiro wondered out loud, "It would be like Pearl Harbour in a way."

"What way, Hiro?" Claire asked.

"Umm…." Hiro thought, "I don't know."

"Hello? Person still standing here, out of the loop," the alleged Martin Henderson called out to the group.

"What makes us want to trust you?" Declan said angrily, "I mean, you might be some-some-some"

"Sick asshole!" Miranda finished for him, "If you REALLY are her dad, you should be-"

"Totally and completely ashamed!" Emma, of all people, threw in, "You are a sick sick son of a bitch."

Just then Adam appeared.

"Ok, that was just a little too long," Nadine mentioned, "I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, shut up," Adam said, "I conned some people, and done some things that I shouldn't have, but I managed to find out that….."


End file.
